Wise Old Tree
by SeddieBenett
Summary: It was their tree... Now it belongs to another couple... Chapter Three. Read REVIEW enjoy... Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, okay?
1. Sam and Freddie

"As children grow into adults, so do their imaginations dissappear..."-Annonymous

A tree... a simple tree standing in the park they were well known.

'S + F = 4EVA'

It was etched in the old trunk, and it had been there for quite a while now. Sam was really a hopeless romantic but just appeared to be tough on the outside.

Wasn't just her though. Freddie also helped her etch out the heart around it, him too a hopeless romantic, but not afraid to show it, unlike her.

They were sixteen, and he went over to Spain for some school thing. She visited their tree, tracing her fingers along the deeply cut letters, expecially stopping on the 'F' sending her thoughts to him.

They were seventeen, and she moved away with her mother because she had a new man in her life. He visted their tree, absently touching the etched heart and wishing that she would one day return.

They were eighteen and he had just been dumped by Carly again. Once again, he visited their tree because it seemed to send him comforting thoughts that 'she' was safe.

They were nineteen and she had finally sent him a letter. It requested he go and visit their tree, so she could speak through her mind and he would understand. The wind rustled the leaves that night, letting him know everything was going to be fine, everything was going to be okay.

They were twenty and he hadn't given up hope that she was returning to him. He visited their tree, noticing some moss growing through the letters, etched in that old trunk. Getting a stick, he cleared most of it.

They were twenty one and she came home. Not before stopping at their tree, half praying that he hadn't moved on already. Her fingers traced the heart.

They were twenty two and he visited their tree, asking for guidance. Asking for help.

They were twenty three and she was feeling lonely, so she visited their tree and found him sitting at the bottom of the old trunk. She smiled, he smiled back.

They were twenty four and he was desperate. Holding a box he had kept safe for a little while now, he told their tree, told the world that it was going to be done.

They were twenty five and she visited their tree, again, noticing the etchings still apparent from all those years ago. She traced both the 'S' and the 'F' inside that heart.

They were twenty six and he took her by the hand, leading her to their tree, bending on one knee and producing the small box in front of her. As soon as she accepted, the leaves in the tree rustled with glee.

They were twenty seven and she was expecting her baby any day now but she needed to visit their tree just to show it the result of its standing.

They were twenty eight and he was a father to a beautiful baby boy. Visiting their tree, he thanked it and it responded with a quiet rustling of its leaves.

They were twenty nine, it was a lovely spring day, and they all went for a picnic-right by their tree. Both of them lightly traced that etched heart-their child giggled happily.

They were thirty

They were fourty

They were fifty

They were sixty

They were seventy and he was in the hospital, his heart was failing. Still, he demanded to be brought to their tree. Looking at it's markings and up at his wife he smiled softly, grasping her hand. Her eyes were filling with tears but something in his face told her not to be sad. He would always be with her.

She was eighty and she recalled all those years ago when her husband was still here with her. She requested his ashes to be spread around their tree, and she would do it. Afterwards, her children and grandchildren left her to be alone for a little while. With one shaking hand, she placed it on the 'F' and smiled weakly. He was still here. He was with her. A loose branch brushed against her back, as if in comfort.

She was ninety and she knew that it wasn't long before the time came. One last time she visited their tree, one last breath she took was by their tree. Their tree rustled its leaves in mourning.

That tree, their tree is still standing there, waiting for the next two children to come along at etch their initials in a heart.

Much like the one that's already etched in that old trunk:

'S+F=4EVA'

They still visit their tree, together, because that's how it was ought to be, forever. The tree knew that and still welcomes them with open branches.

"Some adults keep their immaginations... this is a choice not a fault..."-Annonymous 


	2. Mary and Tom

Days turn into months. Months turn into seasons. Seasons turn into years.

Time goes by with no such remorse. But the wise old tree is still standing, tall and strong. With the etched heart. Two etched hearts.

'S + F = 4EVA'

'M + T = 4EVA'

Both hearts had been etched in the same trunk. On opposite sides of the tree.

Sam and Freddie were long gone.

The tree found a new young couple to bring together. Two teenagers by the names of Marianne and Thomas. Like the previous pair, they hated their long names. So it was Mary and Tom instead.

Mary wasn't one to believe in love, as her home life spent with an alcoholic father. This experience had told her that love was fake and just 'fairytale stuff'.

Tom was her best friend. Whenever she'd come around to his house, crying and scared, he'd comfort her.

Both of the best friends seemed to not worry when matters became tough and seemed hopeless because they cared for each other deeply. Both swore to themselves and each other that they'd die for the other. If it was necessary.

...

They were fifteen and he carved their initials together in that old tree trunk and that was why she etched the big heart surrounding it.

They were sixteen and the two teenagers meet up secretly, late one night to talk to each other. The boy steals a kiss. Their first kiss. She is caught by complete surprise.

They were seventeen, both of them were leaning against the branch. Mary was reading. Tom was pretending to read, but caught glances of the girl beside him, when he thought she wasn't looking. She smiles when she thinks he's not looking.

They were eighteen and Mary met up with Tom to tell him she was leaving and never coming back. The tree's branches creaked, as if cringing in despair.

They were nineteen and Tom had come to the tree. He knew it was their tree now. Tracing the 'M' in the heart, he sighs sadly. He missed her so much, it broke his heart.

They were twenty, he still hadn't heard from her. A wind brushed through the leaves, whispering to him that she'd be home soon and to just _wait._

They were twenty-one

They were twenty-two

They were twenty-three and the boy had just finished dinner with another girl and decided to visit his favorite place. The tree whacked the back of his head with one of its branches. It was annoyed.

They were twenty-four and she was back. She re-visited their tree, and it seemed to welcome her back with open arms. That etched heart was still there, and the initials. She smiled.

They were twenty-five and both of them were running over to their favorite place. Their hands were joined and their smiles were irreplaceable.

They were twenty-six, he walked up to the tree and found her already there, waiting for him. Waiting for the question. He was nervous. She could tell. They kiss each other, longingly. Leaves fluttered all around the two of them.

They were twenty-seven, they were having a simple picnic and that's when he asked her to marry him. She squealed and said yes, before tackling him in a kiss.

They were twenty-eight, the night before their wedding and she wanted some last minute advice to becoming a wife. Her fingers traced the etched initials, softly.

They were twenty-nine, she had run away, from him. Their first fight. Tears soaked the tree roots, as she clung to the trunk for support before collapsing on her knees, bitterly weeping.

They were thirty, he was a father. He shouted it out to the world. Only the rustling leaves were applauding him soundly.

They were forty.

They were fifty.

They were sixty and the woman lay herself down underneath that same tree. As she closed her eyes, she listened to the birds, and the gentle whistling breeze.

They were sixty one and he came to the tree to seek wisdom. Wisdom of dying and losing true love. It didn't respond.

They were sixty-two and her last visit was bitter-sweet. She knew this would be the final farewell of an old, dear friend. He watched from a distance, in silence.

They were sixty-three and the wise old tree knew it had happened. It knew that she'd be back soon enough to visit once more.

He was seventy.

He was eighty and he brought his two grandchildren to the same place. The branches sway a little, enjoying the company for a change.

He was eighty one, the tree's leaves fell to the ground and he looked at them, a weak smile spread across his face.

He was eighty-two and he noticed the initials had been covered over with moss. He frowned and shook his head and didn't do anything to fix it.

He was eighty-three and it was time. He asked his son to bring him to his favorite place. The tree swayed its branches slowly, it seemed to whisper : _see you soon…_

...

You know that wise old tree? It's waiting for a new young couple to etch their initials in yet another heart.

Just like Mary and Tom's. And Sam and Freddie's before them.

'M + T = 4EVA'

'S + F = 4EVA'

That wise old tree, will always remember. Because…

...it still knows _everything._


	3. Kyle and Layla

A tree... a simple tree standing in the park they were well known.

Time goes by with no such remorse. But the wise old tree is still standing, tall and strong. With the etched heart. Two etched hearts.

'S + F = 4EVA'

'M + T = 4EVA'

It had seen many years of broken hearts and fulfilled promises. Both those couples were long gone from the world you and I know quite well. But their grandchildren and great grandchildren visit the wise old tree.

One girl unrelated to Sam, Freddie, Mary and Tom walked up to the tree and admired its strong branches. She sat against the trunk and opened her book.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

As a boy approached the same girl, the wise old tree's branches creaked and its leaves rustled with excitement. Could this be the next couple to etch their initials in its trunk? It swayed in the gentle breeze, somehow making the boy sit beside the peaceful looking girl.

Soon after, she awoke with a startled look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked the boy.

"A friend of this magic tree. My great, great, great, great grandfather proposed to a girl under these same branches."

The girl didn't say anything, picked up her book and started to walk off. Who was this crazy boy trying to fool? Her dress sleeve got caught on a low branch - or maybe the wise old tree was trying to grab her. She squealed in fright and the boy quickly ran over to rescue her.

"Is this tree really magic?" the girl whispered.

"Do you believe it is?" the boy replied with a question.

...

They were fifteen and the girl revisited the exact same spot as she had done a year ago. The same boy showed up, with a flower and gave it to her.

They were sixteen and the boy was kneeling before the trunk and carving his initials into it. The girl ran up to him and tackled him in a hug, promising to always be with him, no matter what. Both their initials were etched inside a heart.

'K + L = 4EVA'

They were seventeen and the boy and girl were walking up the hill, holding hands.

They were eighteen and the girl ran to the tree in tears, clutching her stomach. The wind made leaves flutter to the ground around her.

They were nineteen the boy asked the tree for advice on how to be a good father. It only shivered its leaves and moved its branches.

They were twenty

They were twenty-one and the boy walked up to the girl in his soldier uniform. The two hugged each other and the girl cried as he left her, standing alone.

They were twenty-two

They were twenty-three and the tree creaked with loneliness. The branches shivered.

They were twenty-four and the girl walked up to the tree holding a little girl's hand. She traced the etching of the heart and initials and showed the little girl.

They were twenty-five, it was a sunny day and the girl brought the little girl to the tree, and they had a tea-party together. There is a small acorn growing on one of the branches... the little girl picks it off and pockets it.

They were twenty-six and the boy finally returns to the tree, wearing his soldier uniform, he sits there for a while, like he's waiting for someone.

They were twenty-seven and the girl, the boy and the little girl are all running together up to the tree. Its branches shake and the leaves fall around the happy family.

They were twenty-eight and the little girl comes to the tree by herself asking for her mother and father to stop fighting. A low branch sways in the wind, tapping the little girl's back in comfort.

They were twenty-nine and the boy and the girl walk hand-in-hand to the tree. He asks for her hand in marriage and she accepts through tears of joy.

They were thirty and the man runs up to the tree, only to find a sign from the local park council giving notice of the tree's removal.

They were thirty-one and the man and woman stand before the tree, not giving in to the big machines and bulldozers. The tree waves its branches around.

They were thirty-two ... and there's no more wise old tree. The council had it removed... the man and woman sat by the stump sadly.

They were forty

They were fifty

They were sixty the man ambled over to the empty space, hoping for a little more magic despite no tree there.

They were seventy the woman and the man had stayed by the tree stump, only to die in each other's arms. Their daughter found them and decided to bury them right next to where the wise old tree used to stand.

She was thirty-five with two children of her own and they took the acorn that she'd taken from the wise old tree so long ago and they planted it in the ground.

...

The tree was never magical. The magic was always within the hearts of those who believed and those who loved. And those who believed in love.

Now there is a Growing Young Sapling... waiting, one day, to become another... Wise Old Tree.


End file.
